transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Negora1/Now it's MY turn!... Quotes (yeet)
Some of my favorites. Hope they inspire! ^w^ 'Real or Unknown' "Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel. Believe what I believe, percieve as I percieve. Look, experience, examine, and for once, just once, understand." ~Unknown "She is rare because she is real." ~Mark Anthony "Everyone says that love hurts, but that is not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in this world that does not hurt." ~Liam Neeson? (otherwise unknown) ' "My prayer is that when I die, all of hell rejoices that I am out of the fight." '~C.S. Lewis "I'm not an astronomer, but I'm pretty sure the Earth revolves around the sun and not you." ~Unknown (Your e-cards) ' "The Devil whispered, ''You'll never survive the storm. I whispered back, ''I '''am the storm." '~Unknown''' 'Robin Williams' "Reality is just a crutch for people who can't cope with drugs." “I think the saddest people always try their hardest to make people happy. Because they know what it’s like to feel absolutely worthless and they don’t want anybody else to feel like that.” “Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always.” “You will have bad times, but they will always wake you up to the stuff you weren’t paying attention to.” 'Movies, TV, & Books' "I used to want to save the world. To end war and bring peace to mankind. But then, I glimpsed the darkness that lives within their light. I learned that inside every one of them, there will always be both. The choice each must make for themselves - something no hero will ever defeat. I've touched the darkness that lives in between the light. Seen the worst of this world, and the best. Seen the terrible things men do to each other in the name of hatred, and the lengths they'll go to for love. Now I know. Only love can save this world. So I stay. I fight, and I give, for the world I know can be. This is my mission, now. Forever." ~ Diana Prince/Wonder Woman "It's okay... No more smiling! Now you cry. Now you cry as much as you need." ~Poison Ivy to Harley Quinn (Comic) ' "The vugoodlack preys on only the most evil humans in our society. Domestic abusers, serial killers...congressmen. The dirtier the blood, the more he craves it. Contrary to depictions in movies and books, monsters don't prey on boring children. Real monsters prey on REAL monsters. So as long as you never become a monster, you never have to fear monsters." '~Wednesday Addams "I, like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence." ~V (V for Vendetta) ' "In the end, you will always kneel." "Not to men like you." "There are no men like me." "There are always men like you." '~Loki and Holocaust survivor (Avengers) "Heroes do what's right. Not what's easy." ~Snow White (Once Upon A Time) "I can't do this, Sam." "I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something." "What are we holding onto, Sam?" "That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo... and it's worth fighting for." ~ Frodo and Sam (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) ' "Just because I work incredible good out of unspeakable tragedies doesn't mean I orchestrate the tragedies. Don't ever assume that my using something means I caused it or that I need it to accomplish my purposes. That will only lead you to false notions about me. Grace doesn't depend on suffering to exist, but where there is suffering you will find grace in many facets and colors." '~God (The Shack by William Paul Young) "Don't ever discount the wonder of your tears. They can be healing waters and a stream of joy. Sometimes they are the best words the heart can speak." ~"Holy Ghost" (The Shack by William Paul Young) 'Me' "What you are doesn't make you who you are." (While shopping with my mom and trying to pick which item of clothing to buy for myself. Long contemplation and mom offering to buy something herself:) "No, it's okay. Neither of them are really worth it. None of this (clothing store) is really worth it." "at pictures of food is like looking at guys you can't have." (Anything Trona has said. 'Nuff said here. 8P) Category:Blog posts